


Are you a campfire? Cause you are hot and I want s'more.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ryan go camping together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you a campfire? Cause you are hot and I want s'more.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Ambitious April - send me prompts at tinypeckers.tumblr.com/ask

"Jack, we're just going camping not a boy scout meeting." Ryan remarked as he peered into the trunk of their car, raising an eyebrow at all the stuff Jack had crammed in there. He stepped out of the bearded man's way as he bustled by, fishing rods in hand. Ryan frowned.  
"Where did you even get those from?" He asked, exasperated. Jack pushed them amongst the other stuff before finally closing the trunk. He turned to Ryan, large fingers wrapping around his boyfriend's waist to pull him closer, and gently pecked him on the lips.  
"My dad let us borrow them. I want this to be the best camping trip ever." Jack explained and Ryan laughed, cupping Jack's cheeks and drawing him in for another kiss.  
"It already will be because we're camping together." He said sweetly, pleased with the way Jack's cheeks reddened. He let Jack go, watching him clamber into the driver's seat before following him with a dopey smile on his face.

  
There's two hours between them and the camping site Jack has specifically chosen so they've got time to kill. Jack pulls out of their driveway while Ryan rummages through their glove compartment to find the iPod they leave there. It takes him a few minutes to find it as his fingers brush over old tissue packets, the candy wrapper Jack never threw out and a couple of CDs the couple has long since forgotten. When Ryan eventually pulls it out, he does so triumphantly with a loud cheer that startles Jack.  
"Its like you've won the lottery or something." Jack remarks dryly as Ryan plugs the iPod into the car. He rolls his eyes, swatting playfully at Jack's shoulder before returning his attention back to their music player. Jack can't help but laugh when Bon Jovi starts to play. Ryan leans back in his chair with a wide grin on his face, ready to belt out the chorus but Jack beats him to it. Shocked, Ryan stares at his boyfriend in awe as Jack sings along to the song. Ryan can't help but wonder how he'd been blessed with such a perfect man?

  
They arrive in the afternoon. The campsite is quiet, serene. Ryan is glad that they've managed to get a spot not surrounded by families and their children. Its not that he hates them, far from it, its that he'd much rather be able to curse without recieving dirty looks. Jack is doing a lot of it in that particular moment, staring at the tent and then the instructions that came with it.  
"It looks fine, Jack." Ryan reassures as he presses his chest against Jack's back, attempting to calm the ginger. Jack sighs heavily, letting his head fall back after surverying their tent. He doesn't believe Ryan. Jack had succeeded in setting it up but it was just a little lopsided and it irked Jack. Ryan did not seem to care, distracting his boyfriend with gentle kisses against his jaw and his neck.  
"Its not perfect." Jack murmured, annoyed at the tent. Ryan nudged his nose against Jack's jaw.  
"Of course it is, you set it up. Its wonderful." Ryan told him, smiling against Jack's skin when his shoulders slumped when he realised Ryan wouldn't let him win.

  
Ryan manned the BBQ when the time called for food. It was nothing grand, just a small disposable one that Jack had bought from Walmart. Ryan was currently cooking them some chicken wings and a couple of sausages, watching in amusement as Jack tried to cut the bread.  
"Just rip it, it would be easier." Ryan suggested as Jack struggled to cut it with the plastic cutlery they'd brought with them. Jack huffed.  
"But then it wouldn't be sliced evenly." He complained and Ryan rolled his eyes.  
"Who cares? Bread is bread." Ryan said as he gestured for Jack to hand him the plates. "Besides, why is the bread so important when we've got this lovely meat cooked by the one, the only Ryan Haywood." Ryan chuckled as he started to fill the plates. Jack grinned.  
"Yeah, you're the BBQ King." Jack said casually.  
"Damn right I am." Ryan agreed as he doused the flames, pushing the BBQ aside.

  
They finished their food, crawling into the tent now that the sun had set. Jack had arranged torches around so that they could see and Ryan playfully batted one as they laid down.  
"Is it annoying you? I can move it if you'd like." Jack said, bolting up to do just that. Ryan rolled his eyes, pulling Jack back down and kissing his forehead when Jack looked up at him in annoyance.  
"It is perfectly fine, babe. I just had the urge to play with it." Ryan explained but Jack didn't relax in the slightest.  
"Just tell me if it is annoying you though, okay?" Jack mumbled into Ryan's chest as Ryan wound his fingers in Jack's hair.  
"Of course I will, Jack. Now how about you and I get some shut eye so that we can go fishing in the morning?" Ryan asked, humming in content when Jack swung his leg over Ryan's.  
"In the words of a certain mingy Brit, that'd be top Ryan." Jack sighed, already closing his eyes and providing an impromptu blanket for Ryan in the form of his body. Personally, Ryan thought that it was perfect.


End file.
